


【哈德】相契 3

by soolim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soolim/pseuds/soolim
Summary: 一个日久生情的故事
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	【哈德】相契 3

“哈利，你的信息素闻起来怎么有些奇怪？好像没那么腻了。”赫敏一见到哈利便鼻子一耸，好奇地凑到他身边嗅了嗅。

哈利害怕她闻出点什么，不着痕迹地躲了躲，对这个问题选择避而不答——他总不能告诉赫敏他跟马尔福打了一炮。

“你开始学会控制信息素了，也许你只是比别人晚了一点获得这种能力，”好在赫敏有喜欢自己推理问题的好习惯，这让哈利松了一口气，“这是好事，哈利，要知道我这两天被你的信息素腻得什么甜食都吃不下。” 

哈利心虚地点点头，埋头把面包往嘴里送。

礼堂大门传来了骚动，哈利不用看也知道是那群斯莱特林来吃早餐了。他们总是大张旗鼓地想要吸引所有人的注意，还要摆出一副清高的做作样子，罗恩在一旁骂骂咧咧，哈利认可地点点头，却还是没忍住抬眼，被领头的那个斯莱特林吸引了视线。

昨晚火辣的情形还历历在目，不穿衣服的柠檬味Omega仿佛一瞬间又闪现到了眼前，哈利的脸颊温度不受控制地攀升。

马尔福抬着他的尖下巴目视前方，侧面仰出一个漂亮的弧度，袍尾在身后随着他的脚步利落地抖动着。哈利的视线飘向那张依旧苍白的小脸，托眼镜的福，他能看见灰蓝色的眼珠朝这边动了动，却没有给过来一个眼神，径直走向斯莱特林长桌落座。

他们昨晚休息过后还做了很多遍，睡着前哈利甚至忘了退出来。

哈利在清晨醒来的时候，看见散发着香甜气息是Omega还窝在他怀里熟睡的样子，软趴趴地停留在德拉科体内的家伙顿时又亢奋了起来。没睡醒的德拉科无意识地缩紧屁股夹着他的硬物，蹭着他的胸说一些软软的梦话，哈利花了很大力气说服自己的身体不要做活塞运动，咬着牙蹑手蹑脚地离开德拉科，进浴室解决了这个该死的生理问题，又变了一杯水放在床头，才穿上衣服披着隐形衣离开有求必应屋。

哈利不知道德拉科醒了之后是否会觉得后悔，也不知道他此时的冷静是否表里如一，但那副高傲得想让人挥拳上去的神情确实与平日里无异——好吧，就算刚和学校里的死对头做了爱，他也能若无其事地继续当他的年级领袖，毕竟死对头也只不过是他的众多床伴之一。

哈利搓了搓脸，敛下眼皮，吃掉面包的最后一口，不知怎么地感到一丝失落，又伸手抓了个面包。

“不知道马尔福分化成什么了。”赫敏结束了短暂的注视，收回视线，好奇道。

“Omega。”哈利嘴比脑子快地回答。

周围的格兰芬多视线齐齐射了过来，哈利抓起杯子喝了一大口南瓜汁，杯子遮住了他的下半张脸，绿眼睛眨了眨，补充道：“我猜的。”

“哈利！”听到了他们的对话，坐在远处的桌子另一边的高年级格兰芬多喊道，“现在还可以下注！”

哈利噎了一下，摆摆手拒绝。

潘西恶狠狠剜了一眼那个声音大得恨不得全礼堂的人都听见的高年级格兰芬多，转头对德拉科说：“毫无教养的格兰芬多！德拉科，你不在的时候，他们竟然带着其他两个学院用你的第二性别打赌！”

这件事布雷斯壁炉通话时告诉过他，他已经生过一回气了，所以现在表现得相当不在意：“那么赌我分化成什么的比较多？”

潘西没想到他是这种反应，怪异地看他一眼，还是乖乖回答：“唔……猜你是Alpha和Omega的大概各占一半，德拉科，你不生气？”

“好奇心人人都有，我完全不奇怪天生粗鲁的格兰芬多野蛮人会干出这种事，只是没想到有这么多人对我的分化结果感兴趣，有时候，过多的关注度确实很让人苦恼，你说是不是？潘西。”德拉科摆出一副头疼的样子，挑了挑眉。

在壁炉里目睹过德拉科气得在家砸东西的布雷斯没忍住噗嗤笑了一声，立马被前者瞪了一眼。

潘西贴上德拉科的手臂，摸了摸他的太阳穴，甜甜地说道：“是的，我的人气小王子。”说完贴着德拉科的肩膀试图闻到点什么。

“亲爱的潘西，你还没分化，是闻不到我的味道的，”德拉科轻轻推了推她的额头，“而且我喝了抑制魔药，就算分化了的人也很难闻出来。”当然，他出门前还用了十几个除味咒才把哈利留在他身上的甜腻味消掉。

几个高年级将悄悄耸起的鼻子放了下来。

他们的对话显然一直吸引着四周的注意，但斯莱特林的好奇心并不明显，他们优雅地使用着刀叉，仿佛事不关己，耳朵却暗暗竖了起来。

“好吧，如果你不愿意说，我是不会主动问你信息素的味道这么隐私的问题的。”潘西语气遗憾，甜笑着说。

“善解人意的好女孩儿。”德拉科瞥了一眼嘈杂的格兰芬多长桌，那只绿眼睛蠢狮子正忙着往嘴里灌蘑菇汤，用黑不溜秋的头顶示人。

很眼熟的头顶和发旋，昨晚哈利埋在他胸口前吮吸时，他也只能瞧见看起来乱糟糟但实际手感很好的一团黑色，而蠢狮子就连神经也像那个长势惊人的玩意儿一般粗，干这种事竟然也会忘了摘下眼镜，磨得他的胸口痛死了，但又没力气推开……

打住。

德拉科惊慌地回过神，翘了一个优雅的二郎腿，将袍子扯了扯，不着痕迹地遮起了某些细微的反应。刚分化的Omega身体实在过于敏感 ，仅仅是一些脑海里的记忆，就让他没办法控制身体的生理反应。

德拉科沉默地吃了两块蜂蜜小蛋糕，他觉得索然无味，后穴传来的湿润感夺走了他的大部分注意力，那儿不仅湿，还像是有许多只蚂蚁在啃噬他的肌肤，他不安地挪了挪屁股。

昨晚的某些声音和景象又从他的脑子里跑到了眼前和耳畔，像拼图一般由破碎变成完整。

“你想我标记你吗？”

不，德拉科微微晃了晃脑袋，想把那只绿眼野兽从里面赶走。

“我叫什么？德拉科。”

你是该死的巨怪波特，总是过度英雄主义的救世主，一个愚蠢又自大的Alpha。

如果昨晚这么回答对方，德拉科可以肯定，他一定会死在那场性事当中，被救世主那孔武有力的男性特征给疯了一般地贯穿。

德拉科几乎要拿不稳手中的餐具，金属叉子轻轻划在餐盘上发出细微而刺耳的响声。

“让你怀上我的孩子好不好？”

不——绝不！

他才不会怀一个格兰芬多的孩子，才不要生一个绿眼睛黑头发的迷你波特，那样他绝对肯定会立刻自杀的。

“德拉科？你有没有事？德拉科？”

正在脑海里跟波特斗殴的德拉科显然过了很久才听得见短发女巫焦急唤他的声音，德拉科的脑袋一阵眩晕似的再次回过神来，下意识又瞄了一眼对面，那只巨怪还在吃。

德拉科默不作声地收回眼神，转眼看向潘西：“怎么了潘西？”

“你精神状态看起来很不好，德拉科。”女巫担忧地看着他。

德拉科朝她假笑，脸不红心不跳地安抚道：“我没事，潘西，我想只是因为我的分化期还没有完全结束，你知道，它会很烦很冗长，在你第一次遇见它的时候。”

德拉科用手帕擦了擦嘴，对着前方并不脏乱的用餐领地施了一个清理一新，随后站起身，在面临询问之前抢先说道：“我去透透气。”

说完用眼神制止了放下食物想跟着他起身的克拉布和高尔，他们很开心地坐了回去，继续大快朵颐。

“我想你会记得回来上魔咒课。”布雷斯提醒道。

“如果实在不舒服我们可以帮你请假，德拉科，不然还是去医疗翼看看吧……”潘西跟着说，语气里甚至带上了哭腔。

“我会回来的。”德拉科觉得潘西有些夸张，像极了小时候每天夜里都要固执地过来给他盖被子的母亲，哪怕他一点也不觉得冷。

德拉科不紧不慢地走出了礼堂，因为后脑勺没有长眼睛，所以不会看到哈利狼吞虎咽地两三口吃完手中剩下的面包，连嘴角都饼干屑都来不及擦，丢下一句“我去上厕所”就快步跟了出去。

可能世界上真的有某种奇妙的缘分，他一出来就看见德拉科往盥洗室的方向走去，这省了他向他们编造为什么不从厕所方向回来的理由的时间。

他跟德拉科离了有半个走廊的距离，但还是能闻到那股淡淡的柠檬香，哈利猛吸了两口，随即皱着眉发现一个问题，那德拉科是不是也能闻到他的？毕竟他身上的味道要比德拉科身上的浓得多，但他还是没有停下脚步。

说实在的，哈利也不知道自己为什么跟了出来，昨晚之后——哪怕哈利多么不想提起这件事，他也意识到现在总是在马尔福身上感受到一种微妙的牵引力，他总是忍不住看向他，看他苍白的小脸，看他颀长的身形，还会十分邪恶地将平时的马尔福同被他压在身下的马尔福做对比。

在行进的过程中，哈利脑子里的两个小人又出来打架了，一个说他疯了，另一个则持反对意见，说没有Alpha不肖想漂亮迷人的Omega，就算那个Omega穿上衣服都多么令人嫌恶，但马尔福难道不是一个很好的床伴吗？

哈利突然脸热了起来，晃了晃脑袋把小人赶出去，却没能赶走某些刚刚建立起来不久的认知，比如马尔福在床上确实有够辣的，哈利说不出具体感受，只知道很爽，非常爽。

德拉科在盥洗室门前站定，他认为自己染上甜腻的巧克力味信息素后，也变得跟巧克力主人一样蠢笨了，不然怎么解释说要透气却跑到厕所来的行为。

都怪疤头！

德拉科沉着脸转身，走回走廊的拐角处，却迎面撞上一个冒失鬼。

德拉科被撞得重心不稳，往后踉跄了几步，被冒失鬼熟练地搂着腰捞了回来。

但冒失鬼就是冒失鬼，不会收着自己的力度，害得德拉科又猝不及防地往上撞了一次，甜腻的味道瞬间窜入口鼻，这种感觉就像是撞上石头做的巧克力，德拉科眼冒金星，脑袋空白了两三秒。

巧克力味的冒失鬼不知道又在搞什么鬼，像抱了个烫手山芋一样又迅速把靠在胸前的Omega扳直了身子，撒开手后退两步。

莫名其妙被丢来丢去的德拉科耳根子发红，他拔出魔杖对着哈利的鼻子，气得说不出什么厉害话：“疤头！有病就去治！”

梅林的臭狗屎！他就不能有一秒不碰上哈利 波特！这个让他心烦的源头！

“我非常抱歉，马尔福，”哈利把自己的头发扒拉得更乱，耳朵也是红的，他局促地看着德拉科和德拉科的魔杖尖，“我，我只是有点急着上厕所，对，上厕所。”

梅林的母鸡下的蛋啊！他怎么知道德拉科会突然回头！哈利此时像一个跟踪被发现但是良心还在的变态一样窘迫。

德拉科很想翻一个白眼，事实上他也确实这么做了——马尔福在面对某些人事物的时候偶尔也是个行动派，他嗤笑道：“冒冒失失，格兰芬多的教养。”

德拉科只是在嘲讽他的冒失，并没有发现他是跟着自己来的，这让哈利松了口气，但气还没松完，德拉科就突然后退了几步。

“你的味道怎么又出来了！快点收一收！我要齁死了，该死的疤头！”德拉科一只手捂着口鼻，一只手的大拇指夹着魔杖，其他四指在面前摆来摆去，像个赶苍蝇的大小姐。

“啊？有吗？”哈利错愕地抬起两只手臂左右闻了闻，噢……他第一次认同了德拉科说的话，他也要被自己的味道甜齁过去了。

但是同时，他的嗅觉也捕捉到了由很淡变成淡的柠檬味，哈利眨了眨眼，他感觉眼皮变得很热，看着眼前的人问道：“德拉科，你的脸为什么这么红？”

连捂着脸的手指指节都微微泛了红的德拉科根本不敢撒开手讲话，仿佛哈利身上在散发什么吸一口就会毙命的毒气：“你的脸才是红得像个大虾！”

哈利用手背碰了碰自己的脸颊，烫烫的，整个人也开始不安地燥热起来，但此刻他的脑子转弯转得有些慢：“说真的，我有点热，你呢？”

他下意识伸手抓住了想要逃走的德拉科——他也不是很知道为什么要用“逃”这个字，可能是现在他的眼里德拉科就是一只在他面前发情也引诱他发情的小猫。

发情。

……梅林的蕾丝内衣，哈利意识过来，他被德拉科诱导发情了。

“我知道了，马尔福，你又把我弄发情了。”哈利手肘撑着墙，手掌扶着额头，无语地说。

“什……我没有！”德拉科无辜地瞪大了眼睛，不知道是不是哈利的错觉，他的脸又红了几个度，“你怎么敢这么污蔑一个马尔福？明明是你自己的信息素像三楼盥洗室坏掉的水龙头一样不停地放出来。”

哈利立刻反驳：“水龙头如果没有人开过怎么会坏！我今天早上的信息素一直都很正常，一定是闻到了你的信息素才失控的，马尔福，我知道你用的是最上等的抑制魔药，但是你敢保证刚刚一点信息素也没有放出来吗？”我可是一路闻着过来的。

德拉科样子有些无措地放下手，在自己身上闻了闻，嘟囔着说：“我……我不知道……见鬼的！怎么这么浓！”

哈利迈开长腿抓着德拉科的手臂扯回了盥洗室，推开一个隔间的门，两个人都挤了进去。

逼仄的空间让德拉科只能鼻尖贴着哈利的下巴，两个人面面相觑，哈利偏头摸了摸鼻子：“你有带什么抑制魔药吗？”

德拉科被问得梗住了，他确实没带，实打实地忘记了出门要常备着这些东西。哈利倒是带了，但放在书包里，而他的书包放在礼堂……看德拉科一脸便秘，也没抓着机会嘲笑他，因为大家都是第一次第一次分化，哈利自己也不记得这些东西，还是赫敏整天老妈子一样帮他收拾的。

德拉科听见哈利的叹气声，看见哈利额头上的疤分成了两个，感觉脑袋越来越昏沉，忍不住想要往哈利身上贴，但理智还是堪堪拉了他一把，他举起魔杖给自己和哈利一人施了一个咒，空间里交杂的酸甜味瞬间散去不少。

见哈利神奇又好奇地看着他，德拉科翻了个白眼：“信息素抑制咒，我们在漂浮咒之前学的第一个魔咒，疤头，我听说一年级生理课不及格是要留级的，你到底是怎么上到现在的？”

哈利不好意思地挠挠头，他认为自己只是在学习上记性差了点，德拉科现在一提，他就都记起来了，这个魔咒是最简单的魔咒，所以它的效果也不怎么行，只能维持十分钟左右，并且还要花费比施其他低级魔咒多一倍的魔力，用其得不偿失，所以老师教的时候就建议他们还是乖乖喝魔药比较好。

一听学来用处不大，一年级的小哈利就立刻偷懒了，后来他就完全忘记了这个东西，直到现在。

“但我不认为这个时候抑制咒有什么用，它甚至撑不到魔咒课上课，”哈利提议说，“还不如我直接咬你腺体一口来得实在。”

把信息素注入Omega的腺体，发情的Omega就能暂时得到安抚，哈利觉得自己真是一个绝世好A——此时此刻他的下身正涨得发疼。

德拉科狐疑地看着他，又低头看了眼哈利顶着他的裤裆。

哈利尴尬地退后一小步，他摸摸鼻子：“我可以自己解决。”

开什么玩笑，虽然疤头很讨厌，但也不能忽略掉他是个很猛的Alpha的事实，德拉科觉得这个时候不干点什么会亏的，更何况做那档子事也挺爽的，德拉科才不要委屈自己。

“做吧，波特。”德拉科瞪了他一眼，没给人反应时间，撩开格兰芬多的袍子就钻了进去。

德拉科的脑袋靠在哈利的锁骨上，手里窸窸窣窣地不知道在干什么，哈利愣了一会儿才打开袍子往下看，发现德拉科专心致志地抓着他的皮带扯来扯去，但看样子是不知道怎么解，反而越收越紧，差点让哈利把早餐吃的两个面包一杯南瓜汁一碗蘑菇汤吐出来。

哈利没忍住笑了出来，将德拉科的手拿开，单手搭在皮带扣上，手指灵活地左勾右勾，两秒钟就把皮带扯了出来。

有点酷，德拉科看着哈利抓着皮带的手，他的手很大，手背上有一点性感的青筋，德拉科回味了一下这双手握着他的腰时的感觉，特别热，特别有力，德拉科垂下头，他感觉自己的裤子全都湿透了，黏黏地贴着他的屁股，那个地方传来细细密密的痒意。

德拉科有点忍不住，想用屁股蹭哈利鼓起一团的下身。

哈利随手将皮带丢在一边，在地上圈成一个圆，他又想起一丝不挂的德拉科把皮带扣在身上的画面，无意识间又释放出了浓烈的信息素，他突然想再咬德拉科的腺体一口。

德拉科抬眼看他，满脸埋怨，又抽出魔杖将那两个魔咒再施了一遍，又放了几个除气咒，德拉科叹了口气，他们还没有学气味隔离咒，所以只能凑合着用这些。

举着魔杖想了想，德拉科还是对这个隔间施了一个清理一新，然后收回魔杖安心地转身趴在门背上。

“疤头，我来的时候看了时间，现在我们可能还有二十分钟的时间。”德拉科侧着脸，脸颊贴在手背上，懒懒地拖着声音道，哈利的火热贴着他湿湿的屁股，德拉科如愿以偿地蹭了蹭。

哈利被蹭得全身着火，他按上德拉科的小腹，将自己压得更近，由下往上重重地碾蹭了几下，德拉科就哭哭啼啼地叫疤头不要这样。

哈利朝德拉科颈后的腺体吹了吹气，上面还有昨天临时标记后留下的痂，哈利舔了上去，手上也不闲着，把德拉科的裤子褪到小腿处。

“这么湿？”一碰上去哈利就愣了愣，马尔福的裤子像是被水浸过一样。

德拉科的脸红得不能再红，他把手盖在眼睛上，决定当一只只会使唤人的鸵鸟：“快点！疤头，别磨磨蹭蹭的。”

二十分钟也不够啊，哈利想到了德拉科火热紧致的生殖腔，他能在里面冲撞上一个小时。

于是哈利让德拉科并紧腿，掏出自己的欲望，插进了德拉科的腿缝。

“疤头！？”德拉科没想到他只是要操自己的大腿，有些奇怪，却还是用力并紧了笔直修长的腿，“为什么不进来？”

“怕我忍不住干你一天一夜。”哈利蹭过他湿哒哒的穴口，欲望顶端撞在德拉科的囊袋上，让德拉科羞怯地惊呼了一声。

要疯了，马尔福的大腿竟然也这么紧，他觉得现在即使干不上一天一夜，至少魔咒课也不得不迟到了。

虽然哈利没有进到德拉科想要被填满的那个地方，但德拉科还是爽到要掉眼泪了，他的东西被哈利抓在手里，哈利那根冒着火似的家伙烧灼着他大腿内侧的肌肤。

德拉科捂着嘴，却还是渗出了一点压抑的呜咽。

“我要疯了，你好紧。”

疤头还在耳后跟他说这些让人羞愤的话，德拉科欲哭无泪，觉得自己才是真的要疯了。

出乎意料地，他们并没有在魔咒课上迟到，多亏了上课铃响前的前三分钟，德拉科又夹又扭，又哭又求，终于让哈利被刺激得释放了出来。

哈利射在德拉科的臀缝里，对着两个人的下身和衣服施了清理一新，将皮带捡起来扣回腰间，无奈地说道：“你就这么愿意上课吗？马尔福。”

“你以为我是考试以拿A为目标的救世主吗？”德拉科嘲讽道。

很好，性事结束，马尔福又变回了牙尖嘴利的臭雪貂。

哈利好笑地看着他，正在穿裤子的德拉科感受到他的视线，抬头瞪了他一眼。两个人相对无言，匆忙地整理着自己的衣物。

德拉科对两个人施了足足有二十个气味去除咒，还给自己来了几个容光焕发，然后趾高气昂地离开了。

哈利靠着门等了一会儿，才拉开门走出去。


End file.
